Make the Best of it Now
by SparkyStarZ-13
Summary: “What's gonna happen...when...we finish?” Dawn has suddenly realised that their time together has almost come to and end. But it's not all disappointment. *Pearlshipping


**Make the Best of it Now**

**SsZ-13**

**AN: A spark of inspiration hit me... I think it's gonna be pretty short...But I feel the need to write something! Well, here goes... hope you like it...**

**Roll `em!**

–

The leaves swayed in the wind, exploding to the air as I feel into the pile. It was so pretty. I looked up, seeing the sun shine through the florescent orange starts that clung to the trees. The wind was soft, and warm. Kind of cosy.

I turned my head to the open field that was only a few meters away from where I laid. I saw Pikachu and Buneary frolicking about under the sun. They were running around in the tall grass, leaping up once in a while to get the other's attention.

I closed my eyes, taking in the sent. The soft breeze blew, and strands of hair danced with it. I heard footsteps crunch on the dead leaves to my left. Soon, I felt a shadow cast over me, blocking the sun from my view. I opened my eyes and saw the famous Ash Ketchum staring down at me. Well...famous to me. His soft smile making my tummy twist.

"Hey," He whispered.

"Hello," I sighed, closing my eyes again. I felt him sit down and lay beside me. I could hear him breathing, and soon felt that my full attention was on him. I tried to clear my mind of his presence; not that I didn't mind him there, but if I didn't take my senses away from him I knew my nerves would get the best of me.

"So..." He started. "Watch ya doing?"

"Skating," I giggled, obviously joking. He laughed too, and I could see an image of his smile in my mind. He had the cutest smile...

"I'm just enjoying the weather..." I sighed, a smile glued to my face. How could you not smile with _him _sitting right next to me!

"Nice, huh?" I stared at him out of the corner of my eye. Hopefully unknown to him. He was looking up to the sky, smiling brightly. He looked a little to his right, spotting my eyes, and quickly looked away. As did I.

I started to think... With him already on his 7th badge, and me with my 4th ribbon, what would happen after that? Would we split? I sighed heavily, forgetting for that moment that he was there.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me with concern-flooded eyes. His hands behind his head like a pillow.

"Nothing..." I said softly. I really didn't want to talk about it. What would I say?

"C'mon Dawn... What's wrong? You can tell me."

"I really don't feel like talking..."

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Ok... But know that you can tell me anything, right?" I shifted so that I was facing him.

"I know," I smiled. I looked back up to the sky. Beautiful blue...

Silence seemed to be the only thing you could hear. That and Pikachu and Buneary, who were still messing about.

"They've really become good friends." Ash smiled, looking at the duo. I turned to them as well.

"Yeah..." I smiled.

What if we did split? What about our Pokemon? I thought it cruel to split them up too. They were really good friends. Maybe... a little more then friends...

"Ash?" I said, looking back up to the sky.

"Yeah?" He said looking at me.

"Well...you know...how... Ah, forget it." I said, backing out.

"How what? Tell me..." I paused for a moment, getting my thoughts in order.

"What's gonna happen...when...we finish?"

"Finish?"

"Well, you are so close to battling Cynthia... And I'm already up to my 4th ribbon! What happens...after that?" Ash looked at me. He seemed to understand what I was saying, but weather he knew the answer was unknown. I don't thing either of us really gave it much thought...

"Well...you could still travel with me..." He said softly. "But only if you want to!" He backtracked. Not wanting to pressure me.

"But... I've always wanted to go to Hoenn, but...you're not going back are you?" He paused. I could tell by the silence that he wanted to say yes, but at the same time... He didn't. And I couldn't blame him for that.

"Well, I-"

"It's ok Ash... I know." I looked back up, eyes closed.

"Well... we could make the best of it now?" I opened my eyes, and looked at him in question. Only to find him leaning over me.

I wondered what he was up to... although, I think I already knew the answer.

I was nervous... No. Nervous was an understatement. But then I focused all my attention on him. His eyes bright, like the colour-filled leaves behind him. The wind blew, sailing freely through his hair. I took off his cap, forgetting what he thought...for just a moment. And placed his hat on the green grass next to me. My smile grew brighter. His wild hair dancing in the wind, his warm brown eyes beaming down on me, the orange leaves glowing behind him, and his smile... His warm friendly smile catching my breath.

I ran my fingers through his mess. He closed his eyes, feeling my touch. I pulled my hand away and looked up at the view again.

He moved in closer, bringing me back to reality. I could feel my own pulse jolting through my body of nerves... Though I stayed calm. I closed my eyes...sensing everything around me. And after what seemed like hours, his lips reached mine. So gentle and soft. He pulled away, slowly. Both of us opening our eyes, feeling a tingle in our cheeks that couldn't be ignored. I smile at him, reassuring him. He leaned in again, gracing my lips with more passion.

He pulled away again, softly gasping for breath.

"Well, I was more concerned about the Pokemon...but this works too!" I giggled, hearing him laugh as well.

–

**AN: It was...short...around 2 pages...but small things come in great packages! I think that's how it goes anyway... **

**Well, I really hoped you enjoyed it! And thanks for reading!**

**Also, I believe it's "Cyber-Safe Day" Today. So, well... you get the idea :P**

**Later Ace!**


End file.
